John Sheppard Music Meme
by LostInAWrittenWorld
Summary: John Sheppard based iTunes meme. Features ten tiny stories inspired by ten different songs. Enjoy!


A/N:

I've seen these on Deviantart and thought I would do a written version. Apperently I'm not the first one. Cool! Basic rules are:

1) Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like

2) Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random

3) For each song that plays, write a story related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You only have the time frame during the song: no planning before hand: you start when it starts, and no lingering after; once the song is over, you stop writing. If needed you can finish the sentence. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4) Do ten of these

Warning I am a slight sparky fan. Not intenstly, but every once in a while, a little John/Elizabeth might happen. I try to stay as true to canon as possible, but I really think they had something small and sweet!

* * *

Theme – Sheppard

Song One: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? – The Lion King

The way she had looked at him, just for a split second, locked eyes, and he knew. Oh sure, Rodney would probably think he's insane ("Really? Her? No way!") or make some joke ("Captian Kirk? Captian Kirk? Paging Captian Kirk!") Which might somehow actually be worse. But he could swear he felt something in her gaze! But then she had looked away, focusing on the briefing. But it was there, even if she, nor he, would ever admit it. But finally, he knew. Or did he?

Song Two: Bring Em Out – Hawk Nelson

"Here they come!" The sounds sliced through there the wraith darts screaming in an ear splitting pass. Somewhere in the background, someone's music still played a happy rock sorta song. How appropriate. John cocked the gun, the metallic snap startling Rodney, who looked at him with a horrified 'I told you so' kind of look. There would be plenty of time for that after. The first one beamed down, putting a handful of wraith directly in their living room, so to speak. Without pausing a second, Sheppard squeezed hard, sending a deadly rain into the green intruders.

Song Three: Junebug – Robert Francis

Bug. Bug. Really don't like bugs. At all. The main land seemed to have its fair share, but thankfully, the few creepy crawlies that did seemed to have some sort of agreement. They left him alone; he didn't shoot them with his P90. Fair is fair. Yet there it was, right in his face, sitting pretty on a small palm. The little girl, what was she? Three? Seemed enraptured by its blue crossed back, like the Atlantain sky at night, and wished to show the nice man her treasure. Biting back his urge to knock it out of her hand, he instead leaned forward, looking closer. Not too much closer though. Its many eyes seemed to stare back.

Song Four: Athair Ar Neamh - Enya

Black, but somehow not. There were shades to the black, indistingusible at first, slowly John's eyes could see the colors, the blues and were the sun had disappeared, reds. Stars filled the sky like a child's glitter, covering it with more than thought possible. Only been here a few days, even the night seemed exotic, wild and beautiful. He looked back inside. Teyla pulled her arms back, teaching others what looked like a dance.

Song Five: Quark Dreams – Ed Van Fleet

He had waited so long for this. Finally, with the help of Zelenka, no way was Rodney going to be a part of this, they had convinced Elizabeth to let them use the jumper underwater. First test run since the fix. The sky above was still quite bright, but down this low, they worked more like a nightlight. Bright enough not to run into anything, but dark enough you still didn't have a clue where you were. The lights went on, but almost just as suddenly, then went off.

"Is everything alright?" Radek asked in concern. When he had agreed to help convince Weir, he didn't know that he would be ending up in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, it's just… I didn't want them on."

Radek gave him a strange look, then went back to the computer in his arms, making sure that the sensors were all okay. The truth was John didn't like them on. The internal light, plus the light of the sun, just barely lighting up the sea with a beauty he wouldn't have been able to comprehend, had he not been looking now. When he turned on the light, it was like bringing a search beam to a theater, instead of helping see better, it just distorted the one area you wanted to see the most. Plus it annoyed the audience, or in this case, the fish. So many fish, like nothing he had ever seen. Blues, reds, greens, some were colors he couldn't even name.

Song Six: Faith, Love and Happiness – Thousand Foot Krutch

_Was it really so hard for them to leave me alone? _John thought angrily, sticking the dummy sharply, the stick making a satisfying snapping noise. It wasn't fair! Neither them nor him. But they didn't, couldn't or maybe just wouldn't understand! So it wasn't technically his fault. So they say. But it was! Couldn't they see that? Why did they want to 'rescue' him from his blame? All he wanted was for his people to be safe! Happy would be nice, but even just safe! If they would just follow, just obey, then maybe!

Song Seven: No One - Cold

It was the strangest sense of being alone. To walk through his halls, his Atlantis, and to be alone. People were here too, everywhere he went, they were there. But somehow he was alone. In a sea of people. They didn't understand, stared with wide sad eyes, like maybe if they felt bad enough, everything would be right again. But it wasn't. But he would do it. He would fix it. Never leave a man behind. They would argue, express their regret, but there was nothing they could do. Well there was something he could do. And they couldn't stop him. The jumper door eased open for him. One last look behind, nothing stopped him. He jumped into the back and closed the door. It started up. He was gone.

Song Eight: Last Words – Thousand Foot Krutch

Suicide mission. How often had he heard those words? But this time he knew. There was no way he was going to live through this one. Things had seemed despite before. But this was the end. The end of all. They were going to live though and that was what was important. His team, his people, his… friends. Slowly pushing the jumper to a higher speed, he bit back a laugh. Friends. Such a simple word to describe them. The bond that pulled them so close that he was now going to die for them. What was that he had told Teyla? Oh, that's right. "I would do anything, for any one of you." And it was true. He was now going to prove it.

Song Nine: The Tide Began to Rise – Demon Hunter

Cold griped his mind, wrapping around his brains like long fingers. The Wraith queen flicked her hand and he fell to his knees, hating himself, but her even more. The blue black shadows flickered, sometimes from the others, sometimes only across his eyes. The slithery fingers tightened even more, then let lose, pulling a gasp from deep inside. The little light seemed to flash across her razor fangs as she grinned, feral bloodlust in her eyes, barely controlled. She liked him and somehow John thought that was worse than the alternative. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through his hair and down past his ears. Trying not to, he couldn't help but pull away in disgust. Anger flashed through her eyes and she gripped her fist together, wrapping his brain in cold, fear and pain. The lights seemed to fail.

Song Ten: A Day Without Rain - Enya

The sun reached through the window, gently coloring the gate room with blue, orange, and red hues from the glass. The gate seemed to shimmer. How could he be lucky enough to be in this place? The water dripping down from the glass from the recent emersion. That may have just been the coin flip of his life.


End file.
